I Wanna Stay Home
by Miss Basil
Summary: Squall wakes up and tries to remember what he did the night before with Irvine as the song "Stay Home" by Self plays. Rated PG for some naughty words and yaoi implications. R&R, please! This is by first attempt at something like this.


Untitled Document

**_I Wanna Stay Home_**

**A/N:** This short little fic is based on a song by the band called Self. The song is found on the Shrek soundtrack, and only on the Shrek soundtrack. I haven't been able to find a copy of the lyrics to the song, so the lyrics I have here are what me and my mother could make out listening to it. There's a line in the second verse that went completely over both of our heads, so it's not included. **_If you know of or can find a complete copy of the lyrics to this song, I will fix this story and send you a spiffy little gift!!!_**

**Disclaimer: **Oh, yea, I almost forgot this. All characters and song quotes found in this story are not mine and belong to their respected owners. Besides, suing me would cost them more than they'd make from suing me, you know? Anywho, I own nothing. Simple as that. =)

**~~~**

Squall woke up to his alarm clock at 7:45 a.m. His hand came out from the bed and slammed down on the poor hunk of plastic, cracking it across the surface and sending it flying across his dormitory room. He sat up, rubbing his face and grumbling as a massive headache throbbed behind his eyes.

_A hangover_, his mind told him. _This is the last time I let Irvine take me out drinking._

He shoved his sheets off of him, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. The world swirled a bit, but after a moment things settled into place. He walked towards the bathroom, yawning and stretching. As he swung his hands into the air to stretch, his hand bumped his CD player which was on a table next to his bed. The play button flashed a light, and he heard the whirr as the player kicked in and began playing the only CD in the sterio.

As he wandered into the bathroom, he heard the first lines of the first verse playing rather loudly . . . had he had it that loud the last time he played it?

_I believe in self-assertion_

_Destiny, or a slight diversion_

_Now it seems I've got my head on straight_

Squall pulled open his medicine cabinet, fumbling through the plastic bottles until he found a bottle of asprin. He grunted at the cap as he tried to push and twist, screwing up a few times until he managed to pop off the top. He dumped out the pills on the countertop, his shaking fingers finding a few seperate pills and he shoved them into his mouth, and looked around for water.

_I'm a freak, an apperation_

_Seems I've made no right decision_

_Try to turn back now, it might be too late_

Squall yanked out a Dixie cup from the plastic dispenser and filled it with tap water, tossing it back like s shot. A shot . . . his memories of the night before were blurry. He just hoped he'd hadn't done anything stupid.

_It's up to the morning and back again_

_Same old day, same situation_

_My happiness is back as if to say . . ._

He turned to the shower, pulling the dial to turn it on. He twisted it around a bit until the water pouring out was confortably warm. Amazingly, his sterio was still loud enough to be heard over the running water. It might've had something to do with the fact that he was leaving the bathroom door open.

_I wanna stay home today_

_Don't wanna go out_

_If anyone comes to play_

_Gonna get thrown out_

_I wanna stay home today_

_Don't want no company_

_No way_

_Yea, yea, yea . . ._

He shed his boxers and stepped into the stream of running water, turning until the water was pounding on his back. He tilted his head back, soaking his hair as he prepared to wash.

_The simple life's my cup of tea_

_I don't need no body but me_

_What I wouldn't give just to be left alone_

Squall grabbed his shampoo and squirted a decent amount into his palm. He rubbed it between his hands until it coated all his fingers, then began shampooing his hair.

_I wanna be a millionaire someday_

_But know what it feels like to give it away_

[This is the line I'm unsure of, so, obviously, I'm not including it in the story.]

After lathering profusely, he tilted his head back again, letting the lather run down his back and onto the shower floor. What had he done last night? He remembered something about a dancer . . .

_It's over and over and over again_

_Same old day, same situation_

_My happiness is back as if to say . . ._

Oh, damn. Dancers plus Irvine generally equaled strippers. He felt a nagging feeling in his head that told him he'd hit something right. He grabbed the conditioner, and ran some through his hair to make it easier to comb. Never again he told himself, not with Irvine . . .

_I wanna stay home today_

_Don't wanna go out_

_If anyone comes my way_

_Gonna get thrown out_

_I wanna stay home today_

_Don't want no company_

_No way_

_Yea, yea, yea . . ._

He rinsed his hair out, and paused for a moment to groan. Damned headache, hangover, whatever. Why wasn't it going away yet?

_Rain, rain every day, yea_

_Everyone just stay away, yea_

_Come another day_

_Come another day . . ._

He covered himself with soap, rinsing away whatever physical evidence existed of what happened the night before. Not like he'd ever find out what happened that way anyway. He turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel, which he quickly dried himself off with before rapping it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower.

_I wanna stay home today_

_I wanna stay home today_

_I wanna stay home_

_Stay home_

_Stay home_

He wandered into his bedroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked like hell.

_I wanna stay home today_

_Don't wanna go out_

_If anyone comes to play_

_Gonna get thrown out_

_I wanna stay home today_

_Don't want no company_

_No way_

_Yea, yea, yea . . ._

He moved over to the closet, pulling it open and grabbing the first outfit that his hand reached, which just so happened to be his classic leather pants and shirt. He grabbed a pair of boxers and got dressed.

_I wanna stay home today_

_Don't wanna go out_

_If anyone comes my way_

_Gonna get thrown out_

_I wanna stay home today_

_Don't want no company_

_No way_

_Yea, yea, yea . . ._

He stretched again, yawned, and looked around as the song wound down to the end. The next one had begun playing, but he wasn't listening. He was dressed, showered, what else . . . ?

*ring*

The phone jarred him from his memory. He wandered over, picked it up, and mumbled, " 'Lo?" He didn't really care who it was - he reeeeeally didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Hey, Squall, baby," Irvine's voice came through, sounding sexy and rather horny.

_Just what the hell **did** I do last night???_

Squall lowered his head into his opposite hand, rubbing his throbbing temples. This was going to be a long day.

**~~~**


End file.
